marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Soldier (MCU)
Summary Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is a former soldier of the 107th Infantry Regiment and the childhood best friend of Steve Rogers. As World War II was escalating, he was recruited to become a member of the Howling Commandos. During the time between 1943 and the end of the war in 1945, they had attacked and disabled many HYDRA bases. In the midst a fight on a HYDRA train, Barnes was attacked and promptly plummeted off the side of the train. He was then presumed to be deceased, though unbeknownst to his teammates Barnes had actually survived, albeit with the loss of his left arm. Brainwashed and armed with a new cybernetic limb, Barnes ultimately became an enhanced HYDRA operative known as the Winter Soldier. Over the next several decades he would eliminate anyone who posed a threat to HYDRA, including his former ally Howard Stark. Between missions Barnes would be put into a cryogenic stasis, due to his instability. Eventually, when he was ordered by HYDRA leader Alexander Pierce to assassinate S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury, the Winter Soldier was confronted by his old friend, Steve Rogers, triggering him to begin remembering his prior life. In the aftermath of the Battle at the Triskelion, the Winter Soldier went on the run from HYDRA on a self-imposed mission to remember his past and end his violent history. However, during this time Barnes was accused of murdering the King of Wakanda, causing the Black Panther to engage him in a vengeance-driven pursuit. Barnes was saved by Captain America, sparking the Avengers Civil War as he also became a target for Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross and Iron Man. When Iron Man learned that the Winter Soldier had killed his family, he attempted to kill Barnes, only to be defeated by Rogers. However, Barnes was heavily injured in the fight, and his bionic arm was destroyed. Barnes was then taken to Wakanda, where he chose to be cryogenically frozen until his mind could be restored of the mental programming implanted by HYDRA. Barnes gradually recovered with help from T'Challa's sister Shuri and was nicknamed by the native Wakandans as White Wolf, with a vibranium bionic arm. When Thanos's forces invaded Wakanda to take the Mind Stone from Vision, Barnes joined the Avengers in defending Vision. Despite their best efforts, Thanos became victorious and Barnes was among those killed by Thanos after he united the 6 Infinity Stones. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' At least '''9-A, likely higher. Higher with bionic arm Name: Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Classification: Enhanced human, cyborg Gender: Male Age: 101 chronologically (Born in March 10, 1917), biologically 30 (He fell from the train in the beginning of 1945, and was kept in cryptosleep. He was released from the ice several times, but was placed back in cryptosleep after his missions. He came out from cryptosleep in 2014, but later went back to cryptosleep in 2016, and came back out in 2018) at the time of his death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, sharpshooting, Regeneration (Low) Attack Potency:''' At least '''Small Building level, likely higher (Nearly comparable to Captain America). Higher '''with his bionic arm (Can damage Iron Man) Speed:' '''Superhuman' Running Speed (Outran cars) and High Hypersonic Combat Speed (Comparable to Captain America. Able to dodge and block bullets). Supersonic+ attack speed with this gun. Lifting Strength:''' '''Class 50 (Nearly comparable to Captain America), higher with his bionic arm Striking Strength:''' At least '''Small Building Class, likely higher. Higher with his bionic arm Durability:''' At least '''Small Building level (Got hit by a falling steel girder, took a beating from Captain America), likely higher (Survived being blasted aside by the Power Stone). His original bionic arm has Multi-City Block level durability (Can resist attacks from Captain America's shield. Required Iron Man's unibeam to break it off), possibly at least Mountain level+ for his vibranium arm Stamina:''' Superhuman Range:' Standard melee range with no weapons and with knives. Several meters with firearms. Intelligence':' Above Average, decades worth of close combat, stealth, firearm, tactical, and communication skills forced upon him through brainwashing by HYDRA. An incredibly ruthless and efficient assassin as the Winter Soldier. '''Standard Equipment:' Knives, grenade launchers, sniper rifles, pistols. Weaknesses: None notable